


Work in progress

by Nastyhomanlord



Series: Dumb Titans in love [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Slow Burn (not that slow), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastyhomanlord/pseuds/Nastyhomanlord
Summary: This is the first fanfic I have written. If there is any spelling errors please let me know. :)I also really love the remembrance lore so I decided to start the story from there.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saladin Forge/Shaxx
Series: Dumb Titans in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033857
Comments: 33
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have written. If there is any spelling errors please let me know. :)  
> I also really love the remembrance lore so I decided to start the story from there.

High chirps and low melodies swam between the orange and yellow trees, the sound reached up to the ancient walls of a torn but kept castle. Inside, the people were waking and getting ready for the days chores and tasks. The sky was a soft blue with only a few wispy clouds. Cold breezes kissed the air, gently blowing the leaves and hair of those outside. 

With a final click of his helmet being put into place, its twin twisted horns standing proudly, Warlord Shaxx stepped out of his room. He made his way through the aging castle and out into the chilled air. The thick furs and cloths along with the armor he wore blocked the cold, not that it would bother him anyways. 

Surveying the people within his care and the damaged south wall of the main building he turned the palm of his left hand up. A ghost appeared from particles of light, the little thing blinked up at him. His baritone voice spoke lowly, requesting his sparrow. 

He made his rounds around the perimeter of his territory, noting things down for later and checking for trespassers or refugees. Halting his sparrow at the sudden glimpse of a small camp he slipped off quietly and made his way over. There was five people, in hastily put up tents, the coals of the fire were still smoking. Their faces were dirtied and the clothes hung to them like rags. The small bags they had were being used as pillows. 

_Refugees_ , Warlord Shaxx thought.

Not wanting to scare them, his heavy boot stepped onto a fallen branch. It snapped instantly and with it the people woke with a start. Once they saw him they all rushed to stand up, clutching their bags like a shield to their chests, a few of them softly cursed. 

Under his helmet he slightly smiled. Everyone at first was always scared of him by his size alone, it didn't help that he had large horns to top the look off. He softened his voice, " I mean no harm. Are you lot looking for shelter?"

The man spoke up, " Y-yes." He raised his eyes to glance up at Shaxx's horns, "Are you Warlord Shaxx?"

Another one spoke up. Her face was muddied and her left eye swollen."We are on the run from Warlord Leonid." 

Shaxx sighed, this wasnt the first batch of people coming to him from that particular warlord. "Yes I am. You all have the choice to come to the castle, I will not force you. There's a path up near the creek in the west, follow it up to the mountain and you'll see the main path leading too the castle. You'll be given rooms to rest in, clothes and warm food." With that said he summoned his sparrow and finished his patrol. 

___________________________________

By the time he came back to the castle the sun was high up in the sky. Food was being served out under a loggia by those who took it upon themselves to feed everyone in the castle. A young cook came up too Shaxx with a bowl filled with a warm thick stew and a cup of brewed coffee. Nodding his thanks he climbed up a flight of stairs. Removing his helmet he ate his food whilst watching the entrance.

Through out the rest of the day he helped around and checked on his new refugees, making sure they were cleaned and given food. The next task at hand was the front door and every other door that lead into the main building, they all needed to be weatherproofed. Winter seemed to be approaching faster and faster each year. 

With a tube of paste in hand he set out and began to seal each outside door. On his sixth door a massager arrived, informing him that he received a request. Iron Lord Felwinter wanted to challenge him to a duel. Warlord Shaxx merely scoffed, no one has ever beaten him in a fight. If this Iron Lord was looking for a beating then who was he to deny him?

___________________________________

It was the morning of the duel. Warlord Shaxx was kneeling down, applying a fast-drying polymer to the last doors. It was to keep the cold air from seeping in under when the storm approached. The only way into the main structure was through the hole in the south wall. Hearing multiple armor clad footfalls from behind, he didn't eve. bother looking to see who arrived, he already knew. 

"Wont that hold a little too well?" A voice belonging to an exo spoke. Felwinter, and looks like he brought some friends, Shaxx thought to himself. 

"I'll dissolve it when the storm is through," Shaxx said, his tube of paste was running out. He squeezed it with both of his hands, getting the last of it out. 

"A brute force solution. I hear that's how you fight," Felwinter said.

Shaxx rolled his eyes under his helmet. "I do what works with the tools I have," he stood up. Hands on his hips as he inspected his work on the door. "We'll freeze without this. The Ghostless would suffer." 

"That's something you care about?" Felwinter took a step closer. Shaxx scowled, turning to face the exo who insulted him.

“These people are under my protection," he spat."I owe them. Something the Iron Lords should ponder more often about those they protect.” 

“The Iron Decree was drafted to protect the Ghostless,” Felwinter replied. “Give up your territory and join us. Let us show you how powerful your Light can become.” Shaxx wanted to laugh, he knew this perticular Iron lord could care less about the Iron Decree. 

“Strong words. I’ll wager you said the same thing to Citan. Before you killed him and his Ghost," Shaxx retorted. He noticed one of the Iron Lords behind Felwinter, Iron Lord Saladin, seemed to be surprised. The other, Lady Efrideet, keeping her hand close to her hand cannon. 

Not bothered by the two Shaxx continued his dispute with the Warlock. Stepping closer Shaxx brought back the main reason the Iron Lord was here in the first place. He wanted to get this over and done with. Felwinter stepped closer and grabbed a solar sword from the air, thrusting it at Shaxx. Turning his stance, the warlord ducked the horizontal cut that followed. Felwinter drove his blade into the stone floor as Shaxx stepped back. Flames erupted everywhere and the warlord wasn't having any of it.

With one quick movement his backfist relieved the Warlocks head from his shoulders. A shower of sparks and oil sprayed into the air as the corpse crumpled to the ground. His fist stung a little, no doubt a knuckle was bleeding and staring to bruise, exos weren't exactly soft. 

When the warlocks ghost brought his back Shaxx chidded him for not using his void. The Iron lord replied saying his people wouldn't survive it. Angrily, Shaxx grabbed the Lords shoulders in a crushing grip, " I would have stopped you. But, I like your thinking," moving his helm closer to the exo's, "Now get out."

___________________________________

The damn Warlock wouldn't leave him be. Always telling him his people wouldn't make it and he should surrender to the Iron Lords. He'd pester him with questions or tell him things he didn't care about knowing. The fool then challenged him again and again and everytime Shaxx brought his head off, hoping the Iron Lord would get the message.

Felwinter then told him one night after dinner about the warlords on their way to fight him. Telling him the Iron lords were his only chance to save his people. Shaxx didn't want to hear it.

___________________________________

Sitting alone in his room, Shaxx closed his tired eyes. He was faced with a heavy decision, fight the warlords and risk his peoples lives or, give them up to the Iron lords. Both choices weren't sitting well with him. These people, his people, he owes it to them to keep them safe. The Iron Lords battles left many homeless while the Warlords treated their people like possessions rather than people. Sighing he opened his eyes. Why must the Iron Lord bussy themselves with everyone elses business.

He brought his head to rest in his palm, his elbow supporting his weight on the desktop. Casting his eyes down, staring at the dark colored table he tried to think of a better option. The thought of leaving his people in someone else's care made him uneasy. It was eating him up, this decision was one he wished he didn't have to make. A foolish wish really. With a life like his and the world he lives in, something like this was inevitable. 

A knock at the door woke him from his thoughts. Lifting his head Shaxx stood up to answer the door. " Shaxx," it was Felwinter, " the Warlords and Iron Lords are here." It was time to make his decision. 

___________________________________

Shaxx stood at the bottom of the path that lead up to his castle. He watched the Warlords leave. Soon after the Iron Lords make their way up the path to evacuate his people. It was a hard choice to make but it was for their safety and survival. Now standing on the path by themselves Shaxx looked down at an Iron lord. His armor was silver and gold, a fur mantle resting on his neck. He recognized him from when Felwinter first challenged him to a duel. They shook hands. The shorter of the two spoke up. 

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Iron lord Shaxx?" 

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Alright... I'm Iron Lord Saladin. You'll be staying at the Iron temple with me as my pupil. I've got a lot to teach you about your light."

"I know enough old man."

"But you could know more Shaxx." Saladin's face turned sour under his helmet, "And don't call me old man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU I decided to make shaxx young.
> 
> Edit: is anyone interested in this continuing?

Weeks had passed and living in the temple was very different than living in his castle. For one; he wasn't the one in charge anymore, it felt weird at first but he slowly got used to it. Secondly; he had 'studies' and 'lessons' he had to attend too, he didn't mind that as much as he did in the beginning. Still being pretty young, mid 20's if he had to guess, he's learned some new things from Lord Saladin, not that he'd ever admit it to the old man.

At the Temple, one of Shaxx's favorite past times was training in hand to hand combat with Lord Saladin. The old man seemed to enjoy it just as much as he did. Today was one of those days, Shaxx found himself sparring with his new mentor. The thought of having someone teaching him was still new. They were outside in the cold and Saladin was trying to get Shaxx to take his helmet off. 

"Shaxx," Saladin said, " why don't you take your helmet off? There is no need for it right now." 

"I prefer to keep it on old man."

Lord Saladin just sighed. He was curious to see what was under that horned helmet. "I told you to stop calling me that." He thought for a moment, "How about, if I win... you take your helmet off." 

"Ha! You think you can beat me old man?" 

"We'll fucking see you brat." Shaxx smiled and rolled his eyes. Poor man, thinking he could win against him. The two started, circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

__________________________

Shaxx opened the door to his room and went straight for the shower. Not having people to watch 24/7 was strange, it gave him more free time, something he didn't really know what to do with. He sort of missed them, his people but, they where far safer under the protection of the Iron Lords, even if their fights sometimes caused more damage. His ghost quicky got him out of his armor and he turned the water on, not bothered if it was warm enough he hoped in. The icy chill the water gave him was a cold relief against his hot skin, Saladin had given him a good fight. Shaxx smiled to himself, he had won of course, knocked the old man flat on his ass. Shaxx was starting to admire the man. Only a little. He was a good teacher. Had a good fighting spirit.

Standing in the water Shaxx closed his eyes. He listened to the sound of the water spraying against him and the tiles. With a tired sigh he grabbed a washcloth and soap. The water warmed up as he cleaned himself, his thoughts drifted and landed back on Lord Saladin, that man. There was something about him that Shaxx couldn't place. An emotion he couldn't figure out. He liked the man's fighting spirt, his not-so-secret passion for wolves was funny, and his deep sexy voice. 

Wait. 

Sexy voice? Did he really think of Saladin's voice that way? Shaxx turned the water off and opened the curtain, stepping out he grabbed a towel to dry himself. Walking out of the bathroom he went to his bed, not bothering to redress just yet. He laid atop the covers and stared at the ceiling. He liked Saladins voice yes, that much was clear. It was a nice deep rumble, like far off thunder, easy on the ears. He noticed that when they first met. But why was he suddenly finding it-

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. Propping himself up on his elbows he looked at the door, it was Saladin telling him he brought him dinner. Shaxx was paying more attention then ever too the Iron Lords voice. Leaning slightly more towards the door to hear better his eyes widen in horror as he felt a slight heat build up in his loins. Hell no! Was he really getting attracted to the man's voice?! Why his voice? Shaxx slightly panicked. Never in his life had he ever been aroused by a man or woman's voice. 

Shaxx just sat in his bed shocked, staring at the door hoping the man on the other side would simply leave if he didn't reply. 

"Shaxx, are you going open the door?" Saladin asked, his voice only slight muffled by the door.

Damn it. Trying to think positive about the situation Shaxx told himself, _I just like his voice, that's it. No harm in that as long as he never finds out. _Nodding to himself he got up and put his armor back on. Locking his helmet in place and fixing his pants he opened the door.__

____

Saladin stood there with two plates in hand, clearly not happy being kept waiting. Shaxx stood there for a moment staring at the man's face. He wasn't exactly bad looking... 

____

"Can I come in?" Shaxx blinked, he stood still for another moment gathering his thoughts, trying to push his discovery in the depths of his mind. He moved, letting the other in. Saladin walked in and noticed the lack of chairs. Shaxx shut the door and Saladin handed him a plate. They sat on the bed and set the plates on their laps. Shaxx was uncomfortable, Saladin never brought him food. Much less eat with him. Why was he doing this? The two sat in awkward silence till the Iron Lord spoke up.

____

"Are you gonna take it off?" Shaxx stared at the other man. Take what off? What was the old man implying?

____

"Huh?" Shaxx asked dumbly. After some hard thinking it occurred to him what the Iron Lord was trying to do. 

____

Saladin smiled, flashing his teeth, "Your helmet Shaxx, take it off. You can't eat with it on." Saladin didn't say it like a order, but Shaxx knew he meant it as one. Oh Traveler, Shaxx was so glad the plate was hiding his shame. How could a voice be so sinful telling him what to do? A small part of him wanted to do what the other told him to do, he shoved that urge down. The other bigger, fiercer and competitive part of him wanted to keep it on, this was a game now. A challenge. He wasn't going to back down, it wasn't in his nature to back down.

____

Shaxx picked up the fork off his plate and grinned under his helmet. He ignored Saladin's order. If the old man wanted to challenge him, see how long he could keep his face hidden then so be it.

____

"So, " Shaxx stabbed one of the cooked carrots, "I heard Saint-14 is coming to visit." 

____

Saladin swallowed the food he had finished chewing. Shaxx watched him lick his lips. "Yes he is. He's here on business but," he chuckled, "I think he's just here too see Osiris." Osiris, he's Lord Felwinter's student, much like how he is Saladin's. He's met the Warlock a couple of times, their rooms were right next to each others after all. Whenever they saw each other it was when they passed each other in the halls, other times it was just them making small talk. He held nothing negative towards his fellow student. 

____

"I don't think I've ever met Saint in person, tell me, is he true to his name?" Shaxx asked. Saladin went to answer but his ghost appeared interrupting him. Turning to the ghost, the little thing informed him of a meeting he had to attend. One he was going to be late too if he didn't hurry. When Saladin looked over to Shaxx his eyes slightly widened in confusion. Some of Shaxx's food was gone. How did he do that? Was the man actually eating it or was he tossing it too seem like he was? 

____

Shaxx's face flushed under his helmet, this was embarrassing. His mouth was full of food from when he shoved it in there when Saladin had turned his attention to his ghost. He was trying to eat with his helmet on to spite the old man. 

____

He noticed Saladin kept staring at his plate. The plate in his lap. The plate hiding his boner. Oh fuck. He hoped the Iron Lord wouldn't notice anything more than just some missing food. Relief washed over him when the lord stood up and excused himself. Saladin smiled at him, took his food with him and left Shaxx's room. 

____

Once the door was shut Shaxx managed to chew and swallow the food in his mouth. Moving the plate he then jumped up from the bed to lock the door. Sighing loudly he pressed his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. His pants felt too tight, his skin hot but he didn't dare touch himself. What the hell was wrong with him?

____


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I feel as if my writing style has changed a little. It's been a while since I wrote something other than school essays. Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (Before you read I edited the tags)

The next day came too fast for Shaxx's liking. He was dreading to face Lord Saladin. He didn't want to face the embarrassing thoughts and feelings that occurred last night. Hopefully the arrival of Saint-14 would keep the Iron Lord occupied. Shaxx scoffed to himself on his way to the kitchen, Osiris would most likely steal Saint away to do what ever it was they did together. He would just have to find another way to avoid Saladin till he could put his thoughts straight. 

Entering the kitchen Shaxx smiled under his helm, he was alone, no Saladin in sight. Crossing the kitchen in a few strides he opened a specific cupboard and grabbed Efrideets cereal hidden behind another box of oatmeal. He quickly made himself breakfast and hurried back to his room, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone on the way.

_________________________

Saint arrived at noon. His loud accent announced his presence as he greated everyone in enthusiasm. Shaxx walked out into the field towards the crowd that had grown around the famous titan. Young iron wolves and a few Iron lords had come to welcome him to the temple. The crowd parted for Shaxx as he approached, no one like being in his way due to his reputation and size. Saint looked over to greet him, not at all phased by the massive horned titan towering over him. Shaxx held out his hand, in which Saint grasped with both of his in a brotherly embrace. 

"Hollo! I am Saint-14."

"Lord Shaxx." 

Saint ended their hand shake and place his hand on Shaxx's shoulder, "I would love to test my light against yours, sometime soon yes?"

Shaxx nodded, "Of course."

Lady Efrideet walked up to them through the crowd of awed students. "Welcome to the temple Saint-14," a smile was clear in her voice," Radagast wants me to show you to your room when you are ready." 

"Ah! Thank you!"

_________________________

Osiris had joined them on their way to the rooms at some point, most likely he just came from one of Felwinters lessions. Shaxx breifly wondered where Saladin was. What was he doing? Was he pissed Shaxx didn't come to practice? He shook his head clearing his growing thoughts. He purposely missed his lessons today, successfully managing to hide in his room and being very quiet till the Iron Lord had left when he had come knocking on his door. Dread filled him at the sudden thought of Saladin storming the halls looking for him. What if he found him? What would he do? Probably yell at him with that voice of his. Why was he getting so nervous about this? 

The former warlord looked around nervously, checking his surroundings for an angry old man. Of course Osiris took notice of his unease, staring at him questionly while Efrideet showed Saint his room which happened to be across from Shaxx's. Before Shaxx could even begin to tell Osiris to mind his own business and suck on Saint's face, loud footfalls sounded at the end of the hall. Loud _angry_ footfalls. He didn't even bother to look at who it was, he just turned, opened the door to his quarters and slammed it shut. Shaxx stood staring dumbly at the door, listening to the muffed voices and the steps getting closer behind his door. The titan was hoping who ever it was wasn't Saladin. 

"SHAXX!" Shit. His hands flew up and grasped the door handle when he saw it start to turn. Putting his weight on the door to stop Saladin from getting in he locked the door quickly, backing away till the back of his knees hit his bed. The old man started banging on his door. "Open this door now Shaxx."

He kept quiet and felt a rush of heat in his loins from the command. The banging stopped. Shaxx sat down on the edge of his bed, his palms felt cold and clammy. He had the feeling he was in big trouble. Was there something important he missed at practice? It was silent for a while, he could hear the others leave, hopefully the angry Iron lord was going with them. 

Taking a deep breath Shaxx let himself fall onto his bed. He closed his eyes and let himself think. Why had he just dug himself into a hole? Lord Saladin seemed to very upset with him. Maybe he did it because he's never had to deal with something like this, having such a strong sexual desire for someone. It was embarassing to admit, but the Warlords life was always one of fighting and protecting, he never had the time for personal relations nor sex. Recalling his dreams last night he shivered, it was raunchy and hot. He had woken up needing new underwear. Did all of this mean he had a crush? The wet dreams, the desire to just see him, and being nervous? Maybe. Fighting never scared him, but this? It scared him. These new feelings were a different kind of fight on a new battlefield. It was inside of himself and he couldn't just kill it. It was a battle he couldn't control. If he told his mentor about these thoughts and feelings how would he even react? 

Shaxx sat up. He knew the answer, "Basterd would probably banish me from the temple." Banished? Never seeing that old man again? He didn't like that thought. It was hard enough avoiding Saladin today. He craved his attention and praise when they were together. Huffing in frustration the titan got up and looked at his clock. 7:56. Twenty minutes had passed. Shaxx clenched his fists and took a deep breath, he was done running. All he had to do was not think about Saladin in any way other than as a friend. These feelings would go away. How hard could it be? Nodding to himself that he spent enough time hiding in this room Shaxx opened his door and stepped out. 

His back hit the wall the moment he shut his door. 

"What the hell Shaxx! Why have you been avoiding me all day?" Saladin's forearm pressed across Shaxx's chest, his other hand tightly holding the bigger titans wrist against the wall. 

"Uhh....." he couldn't form a sentence. What was he supposed to say? Your voice is giving me a boner and I am developing a crush on you? The large titan just stood pressed against the wall, trying his damned best not to moan when the Iorn Lord stepped closer into his space, pressing him harder into the wall. 

"Answer me," the Iron lords voice was rough and commanding. 

He bit his lip and choked down a gasp. By the Traveler he needed to come up with an answer before he creamed his pants. Shaxx was painfully hard, his pants felt way too tight. Luckily Saladin hadn't noticed, though if he were to look down or get any closer he would definitely take notice. Nervously swallowing Shaxx answered, "I wasn't feeling well." 

"Wasn't feeling well? You know our kind can't get sick," the hand on his wrist tightened, the Iron lords voice got lower, "Don't lie to me Shaxx." A full body shiver ripped through him and Saladin definitely noticed. Before he could question Shaxx on it a throat cleared at the end of the short hall catching their attention. They both turned their heads at the sound, Saladin quickly let go of the larger titan pinned to the wall. It was Lady Efrideet. 

She had her hands at her hips and a sly tilt of her head. "Saint is telling stories by the fires," she paused, "Would you two boys like to join?" 

"I'll be there in a moment." 

"No." 

Lord Saladin looked back over to Shaxx, who was retreating back into his room the moment he denied the request. He sighed in defeat and followed the Iron lady outside. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so aggressive. No one had ever skip one of his lessons, and the fact Shaxx had didn't sit well with him. It made him angry when he found out Shaxx was deliberately avoiding him. He could hear the younger titan quiet up when he approached his door in the morning. The sound of a spoon being dropped into a porcelain bowl when he knocked was a clear sign he was in there. He wanted an answer out of him for his disobedience.

"So," Lady Efrideet glanced over to Lord Saladin, "you having crush problems with Shaxx?"

"What?" Saladin wiped his head to face her.

"Oh come on Sal, it's so obvious you like him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about hunter." They continued walking, Efrideet gently elbowed the titan. Looking back at her she continued, "You're upset he ditched you today aren't you? You felt lonely and hurt by him, so you acted in out in anger cause you couldn't understand why you were so upset."

Saladin stopped in his tracks shocked, staring open mouthed at the hunter before him. What she said made sense to him. He shook his head, "Let's just go hear Saint's story." 

He would sort his feelings out later.

_________________________

Shutting his door Shaxx's heart hammered in his chest. Sharply gasping when he pressed a hand against his erection. Locking the door with shakey hands, the big titan pulled his helmet off his head and let it drop to the floor. His skin felt too hot, the images of Saladin pinning him to the wall kept playing in his mind. The problem in his pants wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Placing a forearm and his cheek against the cool wood of his door he yanked his fly down and grasped himself. Moaning softly he stroked himself, spreading his legs a little more apart. 

Shaxx always won every fight and every challenge. Saladin pinning him like that, showing him he was in charge thrilled him, excited him. Yes he could have gotten out of the hold easily but he couldn't bring himself too. The effect Saladin had on him was intoxicating. 

Shuddering, he moved his hand faster, tightening his grip near the head. He wanted more of that, being dominated. Puffing hot air into his arm, sweat clinging to his body under his clothes and armor, he brought his hand up and spit on his palm. Bringing it back he rocked into his slick hand. 

He wanted Saladin to take control, to show him that is was okay to let himself submit to the Iron Lord. He would never ask, he was too afraid what the answer would be. He cursed as his hips snapped into his hand, coming white hot against the door. Screwing his eyes shut his knees wobbled and he sunk to the floor gasping.

Breathing heavily he opened his eyes, staring at the mess he made on his door. He felt embarrassed. He just jerked off to the thought of being dominated by his mentor. Running his hand through his hair he got up and tucked himself away. Walking to his bathroom he got a cloth and cleaned his mess. 

Once done he called his ghost, transmitted his armor away, and pealed his underclothes off his slick skin. Falling into bed his little light floated around to turned the light off, bathing the room in blissful darkness. 

_Thud_

Shaxx opened his eyes slowly. Looking over to his clock he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and read 12:34. He slept for about four hours.

_Thud_

Something was hitting his wall. 

_THUD_

Shaxx sat up. The banging was coming from the wall that separated his and Osiris's rooms. 

_THUD_

Getting up quickly, worried something was going on, he pressed his ear to the wall listening. "Saint~!" Eyes wide he jerked his head away from the wall, the banging, Osiris's bed hitting the wall, got faster. Did... did Osiris just moan Saints name? Shaxx could now clearly hear the moans of pleasure coming from his neighbor and his lover getting louder. Taking his fist he pounded on the wall, "I'm trying to sleep!" 

Frowning the warlord wondered why the stupid warlock had put his bed against the wall separating them. There was no chance he could get anymore sleep with them going at it like that. 

"F-FUCK~! AH!" That was it. Angrily Shaxx put his helmet on, grabbed his pillow and left his room. He would find somewhere else to sleep and plan his vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if something doesn't quite make sense or if there is a spelling error. I'm trying my best to get good at writing emotions and stuff <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Saladin finds a sleeping bull among wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide on whether I want to end this work in the next chapter or so OR continue it and get more writing practice in.

A twig in the fireplace softly snapped. A wolf twitched her ear and nuzzled her face further into the arm she was sleeping in. The new horned giant that joined her pack recently had come to seek rest among them, it made her happy. He resembled a wild bull to her. His great strength, twisted horns and fur mantle greatly influenced her thoughts. Bulls where supposed to be pray, but this one wasn't. 

It was warm with them all together, the pack of wolves liked to sleep in the living room (when they weren't allowed in Saladins room and when the snow outside got to harsh) where soft chairs sat and warm fires burned. As leader she got the privilege to sleep cuddled in the giants arms for comfort.

A new but familiar scent entered the room. Her master. Lifting her head happiness flowed through her again and her tail thumped against the couch in her excitement as she saw him enter the room. Perhaps he came to seek rest as well. 

"Hey Aspen." He spoke her name and she lifted her body up, placing her front paws on top the stirring giants chest. Saladin place his hand on her head and scratched behind her ear. He resembled a wolf to her, one of her own. 

She could tell he was surprised to see Shaxx sleeping with the pack.

"Saladin?" Aspen looked down and sniffed at the bulls masked face. He gently nudged her head away.

"Shaxx," Saladin sat down on the floor infront of the couch, propping one arm up with a knee,"why are you sleeping out here?"

Aspen layed back down, resting her head on the giants chest hoping to be pet. 

"Osiris."

Her master raised his brows in confusion. She wonders what they are saying. 

"Care to explain?" 

Shaxx and her master placed their hands on her head, both of them where petting her now. The wolves around them stirred and some moved closer to Saladin, seeking his company. The bull underneath her sighed deeply, his chest like a moving mountain lifting her up, "The damn bastered has his bed against our shared wall. I couldn't get much sleep with them fucking against it."

"Them?" Saladin scratched under her chin.

"Saint and Osiris." Aspen recognized those names. Osiris was the one who follows Felwinter everywhere like a pup. Saint was the loud metal giant who visited from time to time and brought her small treats. Aspen very much liked the metal giant. 

"Ah," Saladin's chuckle filled the soft silence, "If need be you are welcome to sleep in my room. Saint's visit lasts till Thursday and the couch isn't exactly a comfortable to sleep on. I wouldn't mind the company." 

She felt the body beneath her stop breathing for a moment and their heart beat louder, she wondered why that was. Was the thing on his face preventing air? Was he scared? 

"I uh... um... s-sure?" She could smell his nervousness and fear? Why was the giant scared? Was he scared of Saladin? His hand stilled on her head near her ears when the wolf mans fingertips ghosted against his own. 

"Great." 

The silence stretched on for a bit, the only sound was the soft breathing and fires cracking. Aspen shook her head to remove their heavy hands. If they were not going to continue petting she was no need to have them there. 

Her master broke the silence.

"Shaxx," he paused and looked off to the side, "I wanted to apologize. For what happened yesterday." 

The bull stirred as to get up, taking the hint she removed herself and rested on the other end of the couch to carefully watch them. Shaxx sat up and placed his feet on the floor, Saladin stayed sitting at Shaxx's feet. The larger man was staring down at the smaller one. Saladin continued speaking, "I was in the wrong for being so aggressive about you skipping a day. I'm sorry."

The bull mumbled something under his breath, the Iron lord looked back over to the larger man. She perked her ears to listen better, maybe she would understand them.

"I'm sorry Shaxx I didn't hear you," Saladin leaned closer to Shaxx, his chest almost touching the others legs.

"I... liked you being aggressive like that..." Aspen could sense the bulls fear, he was staring at his hands now which rested on his lap. Was her master making him afraid? Saladin got up onto his knees and placed his hands on either side of the younger man's large unarmored thighs, like a wolf caging his prey. Aspen wondered if Saladin was hunting Shaxx, maybe that's what was going on. She wouldn't allow that, she liked the giant far too much to have him eaten. The she wolf scooted closer to the pair of titans ready to get between them.

"What do you mean by that Shaxx?" 

"..." 

"Shaxx?" He gently questioned. 

"I... I have to go," and Saladin let him go. He and Aspen both watched as the large man retreated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes :)

A few days had passed and Shaxx had done a good job about hiding his feelings during lessons with Saladin. He did is best to focus more on the lesson being taught rather than his mentors voice and looks. For an old man he was quite handsome and Shaxx had caught himself a few times simply admiring the other man. 

It was thankfully Saint's last night over and Shaxx was quite excited for a good night's sleep when he left. He was sitting in his room wearing his helmet and a pair of shorts when the unmistakable sound of nails scraping against wood sounded at his door. Smiling at this new nightly routine that had developed Shaxx got up to let in his favorite lady. Opening the wooden door just wide enough Shaxx stepped aside as Aspen pushed in eagerly, rushing up to his bed. The big titan soon then noticed Aspen had brought along a friend.

"Shaxx, may I come in?" Shaxx considered saying no, but the hint of a smile on Saladin's face persuaded him. Opening the door wider for him the Iron lord took that as a yes and stepped inside, he wore a plain t-shirt with sweatpants. Looking around the Iron lord recalled the last time he was in here he tried getting his students helmet off, stubborn basterd.

"Is something up?" Shaxx questioned as he sat on his bed and rested his hand on Aspen's soft fur. 

"Yes actually, I would like you to accompany me to the last city. I believe it would be your first time seeing all they have built so far, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping around while I met with the speaker?" Saladin smiled at him.

"Of course, when do we leave?" 

"Bright and early tomorrow morning, we will be accompanying Saint-14 on his way back to the city." 

____________________________________

"Shaxx be quiet, " Saint-14 gently held a yellow ball of feathers in his hand. The exo turned his head to scald the other titan while he cradled the small bird closer to his body, "You are scaring little bord." 

Shaxx huffed in response. He sat on a fallen tree sharpening his sword and the exo sat in the grass with a yellow bird, both glaring at him. With a final slide of his stone Shaxx stopped, his ghost taking away his items in a glitter of light. 

He watched as the passerine seemed to visibly relax and melt further in the comfort of Saint's hands. Said exo's eyes brighten in violet color and he seemed to be smiling as he looked down at the fragile thing. Shaxx softly smiled under his helmet and rolled his eyes. Not even a day and he's found out that Saint-14 can gain the trust of any bird they have come across. Some have even out right flown up to him to land on his helmet or his out stretched hand. Maybe Saint knows these birds, or word about this gentle giant gets around fast in bird country. 

This particular bird had attracted Saint's attention by flailing about chirping. It's wing was missing a few flight feathers, it couldn't fly and was on the forest floor, a very dangerous place for such a small creature. Saint had spoken softly to it and gently approached the fluffed up bird, after a bit it seemed to relax and allow Saint to pick it up. Shaxx and Saladin had stayed back a little to give the hurt thing more space. 

Saladin decided to set up camp and Saint agreed. Shaxx wanted to keep moving to get to the city quicker but Saladin announced they were in no rush, in fact the Speaker wasn't expecting them for at least another day or so. Saladin said with a grin on his face that he thought a nice walk and sparrow ride to the city would be a lot more enjoyable than a quick ride in a ship. The Iron lord then had left the fuming titan to go find sticks and wood for the fire, which brought Shaxx to where he was now. Watching a titan coo at a little yellow bird.

Despite his smile towards the scene in front of him Shaxx was far from happy. He could be getting a full night's rest for the first time in weeks but Saladin thought a road trip was in order. Shaxx rested his head in his hands and thought of the positive side of this. It brought back some fond memories of when he used to patrol his territory. It also was a great time to spend time with Saladin that wasn't fighting or 'training'. Training... Shaxx didn't want to be an Iron Lord but Radegast didn't want a warlord running about at the peak. So they gave him a similar status of an Iron wolf and put him under Saladins wing. It didn't exactly bother him, he still got to help the people and he gained new friends. 

Rustling and the crunch of dead foliage under foot brought his and Saint's attention to Saladin. The Iron lord had an arm full of sticks and rocks. He walked into the center and dropped everything he collected to the ground, the sound it made cause the bird to make the tiniest flinch which had Saint back to cooing and whispering to comfort it. Kneeling down Saladin started to place the rocks to form circle. 

"So Shaxx," Saladin glanced up at him, "I saw a few books in your room yesterday. I didn't know you liked reading."

"I do enjoy it. Though I only have a few." Shaxx was glad for the small talk, it was getting fairly quiet other than the noises Saint was making. The forest around them darkened as the sun began to set. 

Saladin lit the fire and got up, he dusted off his hands and walked around the fire to take a seat next to Shaxx. 

"I have a few in my room, if you'd like to stop by and check them out I'd be glad to have your company." Shaxx felt a warmth fluttering in his chest, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He turned his head slightly to look at Saladin to find the older man was looking at him.

"I would like that, thank you." Saladin smiled at him.

"Saint?" The exo being called looked up from the bird he was holding, "Will you take first watch?" The exo nodded. 

The sun had fully set, the only light came from the fire. Shaxx scooted off his seat to the ground, using the log too support his upper body and head. He gazed up at the night sky. Saladin followed suit. Shaxx blamed it on his imagination but he swore the Saladin moved closer to him. Maybe he was cold? What ever the reason he didn't complain, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth at his side. 

_____________________

Saladin was positive Shaxx was asleep, his even slow breathing was a give away. He was a little nervous at first to bring Shaxx on this little trip. His student seemed extremely tense lately, he was hoping this could be like some vacation for him. To help him wind down. He knew he was part of the reason Shaxx was so tense, he just didn't know what he could have done cause him stress. Saladin sighed and scooted closer despite himself. 

He likes Shaxx a lot, maybe he even loves him. Shaxx is a lot of things, has lots of good qualities about himself and a wonderful personality. And to top it off, his wolves even approved of the beast of a man. The younger titan had grown on him, when Shaxx had ditched he took it personally. He shouldn't have gotten as mad as he did. The memory brought back up the other morning. When he found Shaxx sleeping on the couch. Shaxx had said he liked him being aggressive and then fled. 

The Iron lord turned his head to stare at his students helmet. What did he mean when he said that? Did Shaxx like it when he pushed him against the wall? Saladin's eyes slightly widened and his face got hot, a rather vulgar thought crossed his mind. If that's what Shaxx ment he wouldn't mind doing it again, but in better circumstances. 

Saladin looked back up at the sky, tomorrow they would reach the city near dusk at the pace they were currently going. Tomorrow he could test if Shaxx liked him, look for tells.

Saladin hopes Shaxx likes him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more of an art person, drawing is one of my specialties. Writing is not lol, but this story is a project to work on my writing skills.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of something new.  
> This chapter is mostly in Lord Shaxx's pov and the _italics_ are his inner thoughts.

Cold. His body is getting colder. Freezing. There's snow, bright and reflective. 

Blinding. 

Loud noises... gunshots. 

They echo around him, muffled. He looks up, the icicles above violently tremble. A few fall and shatter against the hard grey floor. 

Fallen.

A gun is in his hand and voice rings in his head, he doesn't understand what's being said. 

_Sha-_

He runs. He can't seem to run fast enough his legs feel like lead. 

_"Shaxx"_

The ground opens underneath and he falls into darkness. The last thing he sees is fire on the horizon, burning buildings.

Screams

"Shaxx!" 

He jolts up. Sweat sticking to his skin and his breathing coming in uneven gasps. He felt as if he ran a marathon. Saladin is crouched down in front of him holding onto his shoulders. Grounding him. 

"Shaxx you're alright." 

"Wha-"

"It was just a nightmare, you're safe." A nightmare? No. That felt far too real. Shaxx looks around, there was no snow or buildings on fire. No sound of gunfire. Just forest.

"Shaxx? Are you okay?" He looks back at Saladin. Reaching up he gently places his hands on Saladins forearms. He let's himself relax and takes a deep breath. _It was just a nightmare, no one is in danger._

"Yes,"he takes a deep breath, "I'm alright." He notices Saladin's shoulders slouch in relief and a smile reach is face. _He was worried about me?_

"Good," the older titan glances up at the sky between the trees, "The Sun will be up in a few hours, it's your turn for watch," Saladin's hands slide down his arms to hold his biceps, a shiver runs up his neck, "I can keep you company if you'd like."

 _He's offering to stay up with me?_ Shaxx thought for a moment. As much as he would like for Saladin to stay up with him... he looked closer at his mentors eyes. He could see how tired he was, the dark bags under his eyes stuck out from the light of the fire illuminating his face.

"Thank you but," he watched Saladin's smile fade a little, "you need to get some rest Saladin." The Iron lord sighed deeply and looked down at the ground between them. Shaxx's heart throbbed. _I upset him..._

"You're right... I will see you in the morning then." Saladin pulled away.

Shaxx frowned under his helmet. Getting up he walked over to the other side of their small camp and sat on a stump. In the corner of his eye he watched Saladin lay down. He sighed and turned his head away, pulling out one of his rifles and resting it in his hands. 

___________________________

Just like Saladin predicted they arrived at the city near dusk. Saint-14 wishes them farewell and leaves, off to his duties.

The city, well more of a very large camp with some construction going on sat underneath the shadow of the Traveler, buzzing with activities. Some building and shops where in the making, nearly finished. Children were running around with each other playing games their imaginations created. 

Shaxx walked with Saladin on one of the main paths, leading to the center of the new city. 

His armored hand brushes against the Iron lord's own, he glances over to realize just how close they are walking together. Practically shoulder to shoulder, or well shoulder to bicep considering how tall he is. 

_I wonder if he would let me..._ Shaxx brushes his fingers against the side of his palm in a gentle gesture, barely touching, asking for permission. He watches Saladin's covered face looking for anything, perhaps this was to far. His heart speeds up as his nerves get the best of him. _Would Saladin say no? Would he be disgusted?_

Saladin puts Shaxx's hand in his own, their fingers lacing together. 

Shaxx's mind went blank for a moment, completely surprised Saladin was holding his hand and seemed completely okay with it. He almost ran into someone, not even paying any attention to were he was walking, he was too focused on the warm hand holding his own and the butterflies in his stomach.

Saladin pulled him closer and Shaxx's scared lips smiled wide beneath his helmet. Saladin squeezes his hand.

The two continued to walk close on the dirt path. 

_______________________________

Saladin smiled like a goof underneath his helmet. Shaxx wanted to hold his hand!? That was a pretty clear tell. Perhaps his student did holding feelings for him. 

He watches as Shaxx nearly runs someone over, he pulls the larger titan close to keep his steady. Was Shaxx to distracted by this simple act to not be able to see what was in front of him? Saladin squeezes his hand gently, affectionately.

As the two walk the Iron Lord wonders what kind of romantic Shaxx was, did he like dates? What would he even say if he asked? 

Before that conversation however, Saladin needed more tells, further confirmation. He would have to do it later, the Speaker was expecting him. 

Sadly as the two approach their hand holding comes to an end. Saladin looks up at Shaxx, "I'll be right back, stay near the fire okay? I won't be long." Shaxx nods and with that Saladin makes his leave. 

______________________________

His hand felt colder now that Saladin had to go. Sighing deeply Shaxx looks around for something to do while he waits. He spots some civilians unloading heavy supplies and he makes his way over. 

"Do you let need any help?"

One of them, a young man in his mid twenties, turns to address him and gapes at his size. The man stares for a moment and then sputters his answer, "Uh y-yeah, sure!"

Shaxx picks up a very large bag and hefts it over his shoulder. The young man tells him where it goes and Shaxx turns to deliver it there. 

About ten minutes past and he's bringing the last bag to its spot. He pauses however when he sees a blue man in furs holding a spear walk across the path. His ghost pops out to look too. 

Shaxx notices the strange man has a ghost too. 

Quickly he puts the last bag of supplies away and walks briskly after him. The blue man stops in front of the Speaker fire and listens to him. Saladin's meeting was over then. 

Shaxx catches up and taps him on the shoulders. The man responds by turning and raising a single brow in question.

He stares for a moment, _What do I say? I've never seen an awoken before._ His ghost tells him to ask for a name.

"What's your name?" 

"Zavala."

"I've never seen an awoken before."

"I've never seen such a tall man before." Shaxx laughs and claps his hand on the shorter mans shoulder.

"You have a ghost, is it yours?" A nod. "Wonderful! I have one too, do you know how to fight? How to use your light?" Another nod, a little hesitated though Shaxx notices.

"Have you ever met an Iron Lord? Or heard of them."

"No."

"Want to meet one? They can help teach you about your light."

"Okay."

"My name is Lord Shaxx." 

"You're an Iron Lord?"

"Uh no, do I look like one? Come on," he pulls Zavala with him over to were Saladin stood a way behind the Speaker.

Shaxx brings Lord Saladin his new friend. He tells Saladin his name and how he is a risen with little training. Zavala looks at him at that and goes to speak, "Lord Shaxx said you taught risen." Saladin puts his hands on his hips, "I do...," he takes a closer look at Zavala, "titan."


	7. smooch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally I was going to end this series sooner than planned but thanks to all the comments I'm getting, I'm going to continue it on as planned.

Shaxx swung his door open, Aspen happily trotted in and up to his bed, the large titan couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He landed on his bed, Aspen bounced up a bit at his weight, Shaxx looked up at his ceiling. These past few weeks were amazing, Saladin had started holding his hand more, hanging out with him more and inviting him for walks down the peak. 

Shaxx was starting to think Saladin liked him. 

Shaxx sat up and crossed his legs on the bed. Aspen look her chance to crawl into his lap, the titan chuckled and reached up to remove his helmet. His ghost floated up and around the room, looking for a nice place to nap.

The air of his room cooled his face, he sighed contentedly. Aspen stuck her face up to his, sniffing him. Shaxx made a few kissy noises at her and ran his hands down Aspen's fluffy face and neck. She licked his face in return, understanding kisses ment affection. 

A knock sounded against his door. Aspen perked up, her tail began to wag faster. Shaxx gently pushed her off his lap and went to the door. He opened it to find Saladin in full armor, minus his helmet. 

"Sha-" Saladins eyes widened, what ever he was going say stuck in his throat.

 _Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my helmet?_ Shaxx reached up to touch his helmet but froze when his armored hand met his bare skin.

_Shit._

"Uuuh, wait one moment," Shaxx quickly went to shut the door, but Saladin snapped out of his daze and grabbed the door and shoved his foot between the gap, keeping it from shutting.

"Shaxx wait, it's fine."

"No I need to- "

"No. Shaxx, you don't need it on," Saladin pushed in and Shaxx backed up across his room till the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. Saladin kicked the door shut and walked straight up to him.

"Sha-" 

"No it is NOT okay!" Shaxx interrupted him, Saladin could see his face, his scared and damaged face, Shaxx looked down and whispered, "Don't look at me..."

Saladin's heart clenched, sighing he spotted Shaxx's helmet and picked it up, he looked down at it for a moment choosing his next words carefully, "Shaxx, your face doesn't bother me," he scratched at some of the paint on his students helm, "In fact Shaxx," he looked up straight into the other man's eyes, "I find you quite attractive."

_Wait..... Attractive?_

Shaxx's brain blanked, he didn't know what to say. Saladin saw the confusion and blushed tint on his students face and tossed his helm on the other end of the bed.

Without thinking Shaxx leaned forward and kissed him. His hands grasped Saladin's shoulders and his lips stilled on the Iron Lords. 

Did he cross a line?

Saladin pushed up against him and closed the last remaining inches between them, placing his hands on Shaxx's waist and pulling him flush against himself.

The brief kiss ended, both pulling away to look at each other in the eyes. Shaxx shivered in pleasure and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning as he saw the look of lust and hunger in Saladin's darkening eyes. Saladin's hands tightened on his waist and he pushed his student to sit on the bed, Shaxx moaned at the slight manhandling. Aspen jumps up from the bed and sets herself down near the door, wanting out. The Iron Lord then climbed into Shaxxs lap to straddle the larger man and crash their lips together, one hand grabbing the back of the ex Warlords neck and the other carding through his hair, bringing Shaxx's face closer.

Shaxx moans against Saladin's addictive wet mouth, his hands roaming on Saladin's thighs and back, looking for gaps in the armor to touch, settling for groping his mentors un-armored ass. Saladin moans and grinds his groin down against Shaxx's, huffing in frustration as their armor got in the way of any good friction.

"Shaxx," said titan does his best to hold back his moan at the way Saladin growls his name, his voice thick and heavy with lust "I can't," he kisses against Shaxx's throat, teeth grazing against his skin "stay long."

"Mmn, why?" Shaxx gasps when Saladin licks against his bottom lip, he opens his mouth and Saladin deepens their kiss, wrestling their tongues for dominance. Shaxx gave in, submitting, letting Saladin map his mouth out with his hot tongue. A sound of protests escaped him when Saladin pulls away, both sucking in much needed air.

"The Iron Lords... we are leaving tonight," Saladin wrapped his arms around Shaxx's neck, his smile brightens, "We found it Shaxx, S.I.V.A, we are going to get it for the city." 

Shaxx wrapped his arms around Saladin's torso, "That is wonderful!" Saladin's laugh was music to Shaxx's ears. 

"When do you leave? What time?" Shaxx questions.

"Now in fact, they are waiting on me." 

"Ah, then let's not keep them waiting any longer."

Saladin cradles his face, pulling him in for another kiss. This one was short, sweet, it left Shaxx craving for more. He pushed his lust down, now wasn't the time. 

Saladin got up and put his helmet on. 

"I'll be back soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Let me know if there are any spelling mistakes


	8. Fall of Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning for blood and gore. It's not bad but its there.

Screams echo down the dim hall, the crunch and the splattering of blood and gore are drowned out by the desperate firing of guns. 

It was a trap. 

S.I.V.A was not what they hoped it was, what it could be for humanity. A weapon and tool to aid their survival was nothing more than a murderous AI. 

Saladin grits his teeth and swings his axe at the red mass in front of him, channeling his sol light into his weapon. It burns the enemy away to nothing but ash and he turns too see Lady Jolder, his best friend, in the diamond door way. Red vines stretch and crawl across her armor and she looks at him in the eyes, her helmet discarded, she shakes her head at him, _all is lost_ , behind her the swarm grows larger. Impending doom. Dread fills him and she hits the door panel, they start to close like a tomb being sealed. She brings up the item in her hand. A detonator. 

Saladin runs. 

He's too late. The door closes in his face as the swarm and the bomb kills every Iron Lord and Ghost in that room. His world stops for a moment and his legs give out as the hall shakes underneath him. The world around him then steadies as the explosion settles. 

It happened so fast.

Slamming his palm onto the sealed door he screams out in a fruitless attempt at something, anything. But deep down in the back of his mind he knows, he knows there's nothing he can do.

He hangs his head and closes his eyes. The thruming of his heart beats like thunder in his ears. He can't hear, can't think. His eyes sting and he can't swallow the lump in his throat, a violent sob shakes through him and he breaks. Tears stream down his dirtied face and he cries out in anger. 

The lights turn on, bright and unwelcoming. 

His fists erupt in arc and he punches the door with every ounce of strength he had left, a crack and pop fall on deef ears and the wetness in his glove doesn't stop him from delivering another. He only stops after the fifth when exhaustion takes over his body and he crumples over on the hard unforgiving floor, he turns into a shaking and sobbing mess. His ghost comes out to look him over, doing it's best to heal and comfort him.

Saladin lays there for hours unmoving, aside from the tremors coursing through him, staring at the door. He gets up eventually on wobbly legs and he just stands for a moment. He couldn't stay, there was nothing here for him. He turns and stumbles his way out of the hall, needing the railing and walls to support him in order to make his way out of the building. 

When he gets out his ghost wordlessly brings his ship around and transmits him in.  
_______________________

Shaxx hears a ship approaching the peak, its engine purring as it circles the mountain. Zavala and Osiris had left to go help the city with construction, it was just him and the wolves at the temple. He would have gone with them but someone needed to watch the temple. 

He makes his way to the courtyard, hoping it was the Iron Lords coming back. It's Saladin. Shaxx looks closer at his mentors appearance, dirt and blood caked his broken armor and skin, tears stained his face and his eyes were raw and red from crying. Shaxx then notices the lack of any one else. 

Practically running up to Saladin he assumes the worst, Shaxx catches him just in time as Saladin seems to just give up and fall. He cradles his mentor close and carries him inside. He knows what happened.

The living room fire burns bright and lights up the room, it being the only source. Shaxx lays Saladin on the couch in front of the warm fire and away from the biting cold, he himself kneels on the floor holding his mentors hand.

The last Iron Lord sobs quietly, clutching onto his hand like a life line, and in some way it was.

______________________

A day passed and Saladin hadn't spoken one word to him. Shaxx had sent a message to Zavala last night and the awoken was on his way over to the peak today. 

Saladin had locked himself in his room. Refusing to speak and come out for anything. When Shaxx had come knocking to try to bring him water in the morning he was met with only silence.

Shaxx sat at the kitchen table drinking a bitter coffee. He stared in the dark liquid thinking. He wanted to help Saladin but the man had shut him out, then again it was only the day after. Saladin just needed some time. Sighing Shaxx picked up his mug and took a sip, he wasn't as close to the Iron Lords as Saladin was. No, but he still mourned them, sorrow filled him every time he passed one of their rooms. 

The temple was so quiet.

Empty.

Dead.

Foot steps sounded from the hall. Shaxx looked up from his drink expecting to see Zavala enter. 

It was Saladin instead.

"Saladin?" The man looks at him, then past him, dark bags sit underneath his puffy eyes. 

"Shaxx, we.... we need to talk." Shaxx immediately doesn't like the way Saladin says that, he could feel something close to dread and anxiety build in his chest at the tone. 

He pushes his nerves away.

"Okay," Saladin refuses to met his eyes.

"I think you," he pauses and stares for a long moment at nothing, "You need to leave," he finally says in a whisper.

Shaxx goes cold. _Leave?_ Saladin sees the confusion written on his face and does his best to school his own, "Leave the temple. What we did before the other night, it can't happen again," Saladin looks down and tears begin to fall fresh down his face, "It would just hurt us in the end."

Shaxx clutches his mug too tightly and it shatters in his hand, piercing his flesh. He looks down in shock and curses as the hot liquid seeps into a wound and burns. His throat constricts and he can't think of a response. Saladin wanted him gone....

His eyes feel hot and he reaches for his helmet immediately, he wasn't going to cry. He would not cry. He was a Warlord.

Warlords don't cry.

"Shaxx," the Warlord stands up not wanting to sit and listen to his heart breaking, "please try to understand."

Shaxx shakes head, "Saladin don't do this," he chokes back a sob, "Don't push me away."

"I'm sorry, Shaxx. Please... just leave." Saladin sobs out the last part. Brief anger rushes through Shaxx, anger that Saladin clearly didn't want him to leave and refused to accept any help. 

He speaks before he can think, "So you think running from any relationship, pushing away the people who care will prevent more sorrow and heartbreak? No, Saladin," Shaxx clenches his bloodied fist, "You're being a fucking coward," he hisses between his teeth.

Saladin snaps and points at him in his own anger, "I'm doing this for YOU Shaxx! I'm TRYING to protect YOU!"

"PROTECT ME?!" He scoffs and steps closer to Saladin, "Protect me from what Saladin?! MY feelings?!" 

Saladin doesn't answer him. Shaxx shakes his head and ignores the wetness in his mask. He looks past the man he had fallen in love with and tries to think of why exactly he was doing this. He looks back down at Saladin and can't think of anything. He didn't want to anyways. 

"Fine," he whispers, "I'll leave, if that's what you really want." 

Saladin nods at him, not even looking at him. 

Shaxx swallows thickly and steps past Saladin. Before he leaves the room he stops, looking over his shoulder to see Saladin with his back turned to him. 

"If you need me Saladin, I'll be at the city....." No response.

Shaxx's shoulders shake and turns and leaves.

Zavala meets him in the court yard. Shaxx walks past him without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this counts as angst but I updated the tags anyways.


End file.
